Truth
by AnnaCaitlyn
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen at the end of Paridise Lost..................
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**I don't own Private. Just sayin**

Darkness. All I could see was black. And at this moment all I can think is of Josh, Thomas, and Upton. Josh. Where is he? Is he with Ivy? Is He thinking of me? Thomas. Was this what he felt like? Did he think of me when Arianna went killed him? Was he still out there somewhere? No. Thomas is dead. Arianna killed him. Upton. Is he with Poppy? Did he care about me at all? Did he try to come find me after he went off to get Poppy? Come on Reed. Focus. Okay. What happened? I was on the boat then I fell. No someone pushed me. I'm positive. But who?

I woke up to the sound of Noelle's heels pacing back and forth on her living room floor. She is wearing a simple sun dress with a bathing suit underneath. She looked as beautiful as ever, even with that odd worried look on her face. Dash is trying to comfort her, "She's okay. She's okay" Who is okay? What's going on? Oh yeah. Me. _Noelle. _I tried to speak but my throat is too dry. It burns from the salt water.

"Ohh Reed!" Noelle rushes to me. "Reed, Reed. Are you okay?"

"H-How did I get here?" I barely manage a whisper

"Dash and I were looking for somewhere 'A little quieter' and I hear a splash. You feel over the side of the boat and hit your head on a rock. You were out cold. Reed, I was so worried."

"I-I I didn't fall."

"What?"

"I didn't fall. Someone pushed me."

"Are you sure? I mean, you could have been bumped into by someone."

"No. I'm sure. Someone pushed me. They grabbed my necklace and shoved. Hard. They smelled. Like-like. Ughh. I can't remember. But it was distinct."

"It's okay Reed." Noelle said. She's always so, I don't know, she's so Noelle. But she's my best friend, and I love her. "Just sit here and I'll have the cook fix you something."

She runs out of the room. Dash follows her with his arm around her. He's wearing a pair of swim trunks, Sperry's, and a Polo shirt. They both look so simple. It's odd. But it's probably been a long day. Day? What day is it? What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Wait, I really don't care. I just want to go home. Back to Billings. Before Sabine, Arianna, and even Josh. Back before it all. When it was just me, Noelle, Taylor, and Kirin. Just me and the Billings girls. Everything was so much simpler then.

Before Noelle, and Dash return, I've already slipped slowly back into a deep sleep. Then a noise wakes me. I Look out the window and I see that familiar black hair, and those normally blood shot eyes are clear. No. He's gone. And yet I still can't help but think that's him……..

What do you think??? I need comment to know if I need to stop cause it sucks or to keep going. So comment/review please. I just kinda got board and did this. Its horrible, I know. But give me suggestions please!!

Love Love Love,

Anna Caitlyn


	2. Chapter 2: The BreakUp

**Don't own Private……**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

It's Friday, I think. As I wake up, I scan the room. A dresser, a TV, a closet, and a bathroom. How in the hell did I get here? I could have sworn I was last in Noelle's living room, but whatever. I go to the bathroom to try to make myself look presentable. Literally I look like, well, like I almost drowned. I take what was supposed to be a quick shower, then get dressed. I have the _worst _headache ever. As I go downstairs, I hear Noelle and Dash arguing over something, and the faint sound of the TV. When I enter the room they immediately stop everything.

"Hey Glass-Licker. Guess you decided to join the rest of the world again."

"Noelle, as you can see I feel like shit. So if you could just shut the hell up, I'd appreciate it." Dang Reed. You're getting more like her every day.

"Okay, Okay. Just calm yourself." Says Noelle. "Just a warning. Upton called and he'll be here any minute"

"UPTON?? Why would you let him come here?"

"Whoa, Whoa. Last I checked, you two were getting pretty hot and heavy"

Huh. Noelle doesn't know everything. "Well, Poppy's mother walked in on us. Then she basically called me a slut. Then that little dick went after Poppy. So yeah, you could say we are pretty much over."

_Knock knock_

Damn. He's probably ganna be all whiny and who wants to deal with that? I could just slip out. No. He knows I'm here. And he'll know I'm awake because Dash is the worst liar. I should just---he's right there, acting as if nothing happened.

"Reed! Oh Reed, I was so worried"

_I'm sure you were. Prick._

He comes to me and wraps me in his arms and before I know what is happening he grabs my face and kisses me way to rough. He's crushing me. I shove him as hard as I can, and right now that's not real hard. But he doesn't get it. He just grabs me tighter. Noelle can see my struggle.

"Upton!"

Dash pushes him off of me. Thank God.

"Upton" I say as calmly as I can. "When you left me, I moved on right then and there. There is no more 'us'. Obviously you don't love me like you claimed."

"No. Reed, God. No. I do love you! How could you say that?"

"You left me! For freakin Poppy! If you wouldn't have left me, I wouldn't have been pushed off the damn boat! Then I wouldn't have had my third near death experience in two years! So Upton, get the hell out of Noelle's house, hopefully St. Bart's, and most defiantly my life. Because for all I care, you can go fuck yourself."

He storms out. Finally, I stood up for myself. I've never felt so empowering, so free. So this is how Noelle feels all the time.

"Damn Reed. I really am rubbing off on you." She smiles. "Now after that episode you must be starving. Let's head out. I'm starting to feel cramped in this house."

And with that, we left. All is forgotten. For now.

___________________________________________________________________

**So?? What did you think? Seriously people, I need reviews. Even if they are bad, criticism is good. It might be a little while before I update because I broke my nose and the pain pills knock me out. But don't give up on me. I still am ganna finish the cliffy from the last chapter. I just thought this was a good place to stop because I had my meds and am about to pass out. So please give me feedback……**

**Love Love Love**

**AnnaCaitlyn =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

I most defiantly not own Private. But I wish I did.

**By the time we arrived at the restaurant, I was starving. I remembered almost being killed takes a lot out of you, I should know. Anyway we get in and this place is beautiful. The walls have golden wallpaper with fleur de lis intertwined with black lace. White carpet, wooden tables, and white chairs. We go to the back where the tables are more private. The waiter looks just like that incredibly handsome boy in the vampire move. I have a feeling moving on from Upton won't be that hard…….**

"**And what about you miss?"**

**I didn't even know Noelle and Dash had already ordered.**

"**Uhh, the pasta salad looks good. I'll just have that, please."**

"**Mam, will your boyfriend bee joining you today?"**

"**Huh? Oh no. I don't have a boyfriend."**

"**That must not be true because that guy over there has not quit staring at you since you came in."**

"**I can assure you whoever you are speaking of is not her boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you would get back to your sad little job and quit this lame attempt to flirt with my friend."**

**Poor guy. He didn't even have a chance.**

"**Thanks Noelle. I'm so not in the mood for guys right now."**

"**I know, but I wonder who he was talking about?"**

"**Probably no one. I'm sure he was just making it up."**

**But just to be sure I excused myself to the ladies room and surprisingly Noelle didn't come. Good. I didn't want her to see me looking for some guy who has allegedly been staring at me. As I stride across the restaurant, I see people ranging from elderly couples, to young couples with their first child, to a few loners eating by themselves. Then I see the same guy from the other night. But this isn't possible. I wait for him to just disappear, but he doesn't. I am looking at those same eyes, that same face, and that same amazing person I first loved.**

"**Thomas." I whisper.**

"**Reed. Come with me."**

**I know I shouldn't. I need to run away as fast as I can. But I don't. I just take his hand, and forget everything I ever knew before.**

Haha. I LOVE Thomas Pearson!!!! I wasn't sure if bringing him back would be the right thing to do but I am totally in love with him so there he is. What did you think? Review. And if you like this story or if you don't, go read the stories by the author with the user name . You will love them. Trust me. She's a beast of a writer and one of my best friends. But anyway tell me what you think.

Love Love Love,

_**AnnaCaitlyn **__**ツ**_


	4. Chapter 4: Thomas

Still don't own Private. :(

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thomas is here. Alive. I-I-I can even think, talk, breathe. I have no clue what's going on. All I know is Thomas is standing here, in front of me, living and breathing.**

"**Reed, what are you thinking?"**

"**I-I-I…."**

"**Ahh. I love that I make you speechless."**

"**That's all you can say? For months you let me think you were dead. I spent I don't know how long crying and mourning over you and all you can say when I find out your alive is 'I love that I can make you speechless?' "**

"**Reed, Reed. Just calm down. Okay. I probably should explain what happened."**

"**That would be nice."**

"**Okay. Well when Ari.." I wince. "Okay, well that night, the reason she thought I was dead is because I got a major concussion and passed out. When I woke up I was at Blake's apartment, I didn't know what to do, where to go, or what in the hell happened to me. But Blake found me when he was slipping in to go see that receptionist girl. I knew how much those girls meant to you so I didn't say anything. But after all that I was not going back there. I hated Easton, Reed. The only reason I stayed was because of you. You deserved more than me Reed. I couldn't tell you about all this and for that I'm sorry. I know how hard it was for you. No offence, but you're a horrible liar. I just couldn't take that chance. I came back to check up on you a few times. I'm glad you ended up with Hollis, he's a good guy. He's way better for you then I could have been. But anyway I did go to rehab. That letter she said she wrote was really mine. I've been sober two years." **

**I could hear the smile in his voice. I just couldn't look at his face. I couldn't see anything, the tears have clouded my view. But he sounds good. Like he really has changed. **

"**Reed. Say something, please."**

"**I'm glad to see you."**

"**I'm glad to see you too. I came here to St. Bart's because I thought I wouldn't see anyone I knew. I forgot that everyone comes down here. So much for staying a secret. But you're not mad?"**

"**How could I been mad after I find out your alive? This is really the best news ever!"**

"**Haha. I'm glad you're not mad. You know what? Let's go celebrate! I an odd way, I've missed Noelle and Dash.**

**We walk in and Noelle's jaw drops. That's a sight you don't see every day. Dash just has a huge smile on his face. **

"**Pearson!"**

**Dash and Thomas have one of those awkward guy hugs that always make me laugh.**

"**What happened man? We all thought you were, you know, gone."**

"**Yeah, I know. But hey let's not talk about that right now. We got some celebrating to do!"**

"**Hell yeah!"**

**Noelle still hasn't said a word.**

"**Noelle," I whisper. "Is everything alright?"**

"**Y-Yeah. I'm fine."**

"**Come on. We are best friends. You can tell me."**

"**I'm just shocked, is all."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Noelle is really starting to worry me. She hasn't said a word all night. I can just talk to her when we get home, but this isn't like her. But for now, I just want to enjoy the moment. Thomas Pearson is very much here. He is very much alive.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahh Thomas. I had to make him the good guy. He was the bad guy for so long, so this is a nice change of pace. I have cheer camp all next week so I won't update for a while. I'll be going through cheer heck while you all sit in front of your computers reading. Lucky bunch of people. Lol. Well review, review.**

**Love. Love. Love.**

_**AnnaCaitlyn**_**ツ**


End file.
